I Hate To Love You
by LemonJuiceHurts
Summary: Naruto is the new kid and Sasuke's new target. But can they come together? And at what price?
1. New Student

_****_Hello! Ugh, for some reason this took FOREVER to write. This is my first non-oneshot story posted on here so I'd love reviews. This will probably be 10+ chapters in length If I get reviews. I wanted this first chapter to be around 5k words or more but I desperatley wanted to upload something so here it is.

* * *

_**Beep! Beep! Beep!**_

Cerulean eyes shot open and soon came a bright blonde mop of hair. The young boy, Naruto glanced at his alarm clock stupidly as he blinked the sleep out of his eyes. The digital red numbers read _5:00 am_. He groaned loudly and reluctantly slipped out of his comfy bed until his feet met the soft blue carpet. He went into his bathroom which was attached to his room. It was medium sized, decent enough for a teenage boy. The walls were a pale green and the floor was off white tiles. The shower was just a shower, no bath tub and had glass doors with a peach colored tiled floor. The toilet sat parallel to the sink and there was a medicine cabinet above the latter covered by a mirror.

The blonde slipped off his nightshirt and boxers, putting them in a straw hamper. He turned the red knob of the shower and waited until it got warm. He ran his hand under the water and deemed it warm enough to enter. So he stepped in and happily sighed. He let the water run over him and just relaxed for a minute. Then he grabbed his favorite shampoo that smelled like sweet oranges. He put a small amount on his hair and lathered it into his blond locks, flattening his messy spikes. He sighed and knew they would just stick back up later on in the day. While he was letting the shampoo sit in his hair he washed his face with face cleansing scrub. Not that he had any blemishes; he was unblemished except for his cat whisker-like scars, he just liked keeping his face moisturized and hated the feeling of it being dry and rough. He rinsed his hair out then shampooed his hair again then rinsed and put on a tiny bit of conditioner. He washed his body with pomegranate body wash, creating a pleasant smell to drift through the small household.

Turning off the shower he stepped out and wrapped a towel around his waist. He closed the glass door and exited the bathroom. After he dried his body he took the towel off his body and dried his hair. He threw the towel in the hamper and walked over to his closet. He got out his clothes. He wore a form fitting baby blue shirt that had the words 'Born This Way' written on the front in orange. He pulled on tight orange skinny jeans and white socks with orange and pink polka dots. The time was now almost 6:00 am so he decided to wake up his father.

He walked down the long hallway and entered his dad's room. The blond shuffled over to the bed and shook his sleeping father's shoulder.

"Hey, Dad, it's time to get up." He whispered. _Why am I whispering if I have to get him up?_ Minato looked at his son after five minutes of shaking and yawned as he sat up. God that man could sleep like a rock sometimes.

"Mornin' Naruto. I knew I smelled you." He said groggily with the sleep still lingering in his voice. Naruto looked confused at his strange father, _I smell like something? Well duh.. Narutard. _

"I'll go make some coffee." He said and put on a cheesy smile. He walked out of the room and down the stairs. He entered the living room then went through the dining room to the kitchen. He went over to the coffee maker and turned it on. It started to make its relaxing brewing sounds. Naruto sighed and looked around the kitchen. A few minutes later Minato walked in the kitchen wearing a suit and carrying a briefcase.

"Kiba is going to take you to school most of the time, okay? I have to be in to work a lot earlier now and as soon as Kyuubi gets back from London he'll be working most of the time, too." He stated. Naruto just nodded emotionlessly. He'd been that way ever since his mother died in a robbery. He had to witness everything, but the doctor said he was doing well on recovering from the shock.

Naruto looked at the clock and it was 7:30. They had already drunk their coffee and now Naruto was putting on his grey converse. After he got them on he heard a knock at the door. He opened it was pulled into a giant bone-crushing 'man' hug from none other than his cousin, Kiba.

The boy had spikey brunette hair and dark eyes. There were red tattoos on his cheeks that slightly curved when he grinned. He was dressed in loose dark blue worn jeans and a loose camouflage T-shirt and his famous dog tags. He also seemed to be wearing some dark combat boots.

"Ready to ride my new baby?" he asked Naruto with a smirk. Naruto looked over his shoulder and saw a maroon Suzuki Boulevard. Kiba owned a lot of vehicles and Naruto was guessing this was a new one he got. He sighed and waved goodbye to his father and walked outside and got on the back of the motorcycle behind his cousin. He grabbed the helmet Kiba had gotten for him and smiled. It was orange with some black swirls on the left side. Kiba started the bike up and Naruto wrapped his arms around Kiba's waist as they drove off. His grip tightened when they went faster. He soon found out that Kiba was an insane driver. He'd whip around corners at a frightening speed and most likely ran a few red lights. It was a surprise the cops weren't after him. After almost dying several times, they slowed down and drove smoothly into the school's student parking lot. It was a decent considering there were a large amount of students attending the school. A great amount of the student populous had their eyes glued to the pair as they slid into a parking spot.

The building was pretty big. Three stories and the cafeteria was in the basement. There were also benches outside for eating. The color of the building was crème and the roof was a pale green. The entrance had two see through double doors.

Naruto swung his leg off Kiba's Boulevard and stretched his legs. They felt a little taut and stiff because of how hard he had to fight to stay on because of his mutt of a cousin, that boy was a freaking maniac. As he was stretching he still felt the eyes on him. He sighed as he walked into the front doors of the large building with his brunette cousin; he could tell being the new kid wasn't going to be fun at all. He just had that feeling in his gut that it wouldn't.

The blonde walked into his first class, math. Their teacher was a pale man with white hair. He also had a mask on that covered the bottom half of his face. Since the class wasn't full yet there were a lot of seats available. In one corner near the front there was a boy with bushy eyebrows and a bowl cut. He was dressed in a green jumpsuit. Next to him was a red haired boy with a red kanji tattoo on his forehead. As he passed the red haired boy nodded to him and Naruto smiled, nodding back. Naruto also noticed a dark purple haired girl sitting with them. He surveyed some other people too. There were two girls in the middle of the desk arrangement, one had pink hair and the other was blonde. He finally concluded going back to sit with those three.

"H-Hello. You must be new. I'm H-hinata. Nice to m-meet you." The girl, Hinata, said quietly.

"Hey. Yeah I'm new, my name's Naruto." The blonde said and grinned at the girl, making her blush even more than she already was.

"My name's Gaara and this is Lee. It's nice to meet you Naruto-kun." The read head said with a slightly awkward smile. Lee grinned and Naruto and went on to yelling stuff about youth.

They talked a bit more since the teacher was letting them do whatever. Naruto was now staring out of the window he sat next to as more students trickled their way into the classroom. All of a sudden he felt a pair of strong arms wrap around his waist from behind.

"Hey, cutie." Came a deep dark, but silky voice. The blond quickly turned around to see the boy. The boy had an elaborate art kit on his desk and was smiling a fake smile. Naruto blushed and looked down, avoiding eye contact. He felt a slightly rough hand being placed against his left cheek. The hand was stroking it softly.

"Aw don't be like that. My name's Sai." He said and the hand traveled down to lift up Naruto's chin. Sai leaned forward and their lips almost connected. He gently brushed them together and pulled away grinning. Naruto's eyes went wide and his face turned a new shade of red unknown to mankind. The blond heard a cough and looked up to see a raven haired boy with dark onyx eyes; the boy was also much taller than him. The raven looked shocked at first but then looked at them in disgust.

"Faggots shouldn't PDA." He spat at them and Sai glared at him while standing up. Naruto gawked at the new boy's attitude and apparent homophobia. He smirked at the obviously fuming blonde.

"Fuck off Uchiha. Don't even try it." Sai said, noticing Sasuke looking at Naruto and shoved the boy back a few step. The boy, Uchiha, stumbled back but quickly regained his balance. '_Try? Try what?' _Naruto thought curiously. Sasuke threw a punch at Sai but to have it dodged, exactly what he wanted. He quickly kicked the other raven in the side with an un-humanely force the punched him roughly in the gut. Sai screamed and fell on the floor gasping in pain.

Sasuke smirked triumphantly but only to have something run into him, attempting to knock him over. Strength was something Naruto definitely didn't have. Sasuke glared at the dobe and grabbed him by the collar lifting him up. Fear filled the kitsune's eyes, to the taller boy's delight. Naruto quickly kicked the Uchiha's jewels. Sasuke was shocked to say the least but was quickly enraged. He threw Naruto to the ground; the impact gave a sickening thud and crack. Naruto whined and tried to roll over, but the wind was knocked out of him by the fall. Sasuke started kicking him reputedly. Naruto glanced over to where Sai was to see him fighting with a boy a looked extremely similar to Hinata. He was wondering where the teacher was. Pain coursed through his body as he tried to move.

Then suddenly everything stopped. But the pain seemed to intensify with the halt. Blue eyes glanced up to his tormentor. The red headed forehead tattoo guy had him pinned against the wall punching him in the face relentlessly. Two other boys came over attempting to drag Gaara off of the raven headed male. One head pineapple type hair and was lightly tanned, the other was even taller than Sasuke and had dark brown spikey hair and extremely sharp looking teeth. They quickly got him off and began brawling with him, while the green jumpsuit kid ran in to help his friend.

Sasuke nonchalantly walked backed over to Naruto and spit the blood out of his mouth. He yanked him up roughly by the arm. Naruto flinched and tried to pull away, but Sasuke held a firm grip on his arm. The blonde could feel it quickly bruising which made it hurt several times worse. The grip tightened and Naruto felt some tears escape the wall he tried to build. He let the rest fall when Sasuke punched him in the stomach.

"Aw look guys. The homo's crying." Sasuke said smirking and gripping his arm even tighter while some of the other laughed. Naruto whined and tried to pull back again, tears still falling.

"C'mon guys. I'm bored." He said suddenly releasing the smaller blonde. His followers stopped fighting and quickly exited with Sasuke. In the process Naruto fell to the ground weakly, sobs racking his body. Sai rushed over and pulled the semi-limp boy into his arms. Naruto clawed at his shirt and hung desperately to the fabric. Gaara and Lee quickly came over.

"We should take him to the nurse, right now." Said the redhead. Sai quickly picked up the boy and stormed out with Gaara and Lee. They all probably needed to get patched up. Gaara had a large gash on his forehead and obvious bruising around his lip. Lee had the least damage with just a few huge bruised and a split lip, maybe also a minor black eye. Sai had a bunch of cuts and major bruising. But Naruto by far probably was in the worst condition of them all. Earlier Naruto's shirt hiked up to reveal severe large bruising and many large cuts overlapping them, further enraging the dark haired teen.

They arrived at the nurse's office after what seemed like years. Of course the room had to be all the way on the other side of the big school. Why they didn't have two nurses was beyond belief. The door to the office was already open so they knew the nurse was there. They rushed in and a man with tanned skin, dark hair, and a scar on his nose shot up.

"What's wrong? Who's this..?" asked the concerned man.

"That Uchiha and his gang roughed us up. The blonde here is Naruto. He got the worst though. Hurry and help him Iruka!" Sai grumbled and glanced down at the angelic blond in his arms. Iruka gasped as he saw the state Naruto was in.

"Put him on the bed please. The rest of you go take a seat and my assistant should be here shortly. "The nurse replied shakily. Sai walked carefully to the bed and lowered Naruto onto it gently. Gaara and Lee each took a seat on one of the chairs against the wall, staring at the blonde intensely. Sure they hadn't known him long but he seemed like he'd be a great friend and they both hated the Uchiha, especially Gaara.

Sai hesitated for a few seconds before he went and took a seat with the other two boys in the room. The trio watch as Iruka did a bunch of medical procedures on the blonde boy. Soon enough an assistant came and took each boy to be checked over. First Lee, then Gaara, and then Sai.

"You guys can stay from class until someone comes to pick up Naruto." They all sighed with relief of not having to go back and see the raven without being able to kill him. So the three sat there and waited. Lee, the good student took out his homework and started to get it done with the help of Gaara. Sai had too many butterflies to even focus. Something about this kid was special. He just didn't know how to handle it. All of his life he forced emotion… and now he was feeling it. Actually feeling something real and it made him feel good.

His eyes kept drifting to the unconscious boy on the bed. He was breathing slowly and looked so innocent. He had no clue what caused the stupid duck ass head to attack him. As far as Sai knew Sasuke didn't particularly have anything against gays, he just liked to have the majority of the school fear him. After all, he was the school king. High school was just a cruel place full of gossip and cliques and if you weren't part of a high clique you were shunned beyond belief. It starts like a domino effect, once Sasuke targets someone the whole school follows.

All three of them knew right then and there that they were not going to let anything happen to Naruto.

* * *

Your done? I hope you like it! Review review review and you get cookies! Well not really, but you get imaginary cookies :D!

- Soren


	2. Dance Class

Hi guys! Uh. Long time no see? Well my laptop broke and my friend and I thought it would be funny to kill it. So we did. Uh..random. I'm so happy with the reviews I got and they made me really anxious to update. I actually have a couple chapters done but I'm not uploading them all at the same time. Well, here's the chapter!

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes slowly, letting them adjust to the harsh light above him. After several blinks he could see well enough to know he was definitely not in his own room. Where was all the orange that covered his bed and his walls? He sat up quickly and was soon regretting it when an excruciating jolt of pain shot throughout his sore body. The blonde haired boy collapsed back onto the unknown bed with a loud shriek of pain. That pain was quickly overcome by confusion as when he heard loud shuffling somewhere behind the curtain surrounding him. It was soon hastily yanked open by a worried looking brunette man.

"Oh thank god you're awake! I was starting to get a bit worried." There was an awkward silence for a few minutes until the man spoke again. "How are you feeling, Naruto?"

"I'm fine. Been worse... who are you anyway?" Naruto said and shifted nervously.

"That's good. I'm Iruka, the school nurse." He said with a warm smile as he sat in the chair beside Naruto.

Naruto managed a small smile. "It's nice to meet you Iruka."

For the next few minutes it was just a comfortable silence as Iruka read something. Naruto soon realized it was his files. Some more time passed until Iruka eyes stopped and he looked up at the blonde with a wide grin.

"You dance?" he asked excitedly.

"Yup!" Naruto answered the tan man proudly.

"Do you think you would be interested in joining the dance club? I run it." The older question hopefully. Naruto's eyes lit up.

"I didn't know you guys had a dance club! I would love to join." he nodded excessively as he answered.

"It's right after school for two hours." Iruka said then went on to explain a whole bunch of other things about his dear club.

_**-Lunch Time-**_

Sai, Gaara, and Lee were sitting at a table in the outside cafeteria area. Lee had devoured his food long ago, it was a whole bunch of veggies and protein stuff. Sai had no idea how the boy could shove that crap down his face. Sai and Gaara were still munching slowly on their more normal lunches as the bushy browed boy happily told the redheaded boy about a squirrel he saw earlier.

Sai, paying no attention to the two, noticed a familiar mop of messy blonde hair. He smirked at the adorable blonde. He was milling around with a stupid look on his face as he observed everything around him. The dark haired boy quickly crept over to the fox and swept him up in a bridal style hold. He thoroughly enjoyed the way the blonde mewled in surprise. Naruto finally got a good look at his captors face.

"Sai! I hate you! Meanie head..." Naruto mumbled under his breath as he stopped resisting and was carried to the other two amused boys.

"Aw, so cute. Our chibi says he hates me! What ever shall I do?" Sai complained sarcastically as he sat down with a pouting Naruto on his lap. He smirked as he played with Naruto's small ponytail. Naruto pulled out his lunch and they all started eating again with random small talk and asking how he was feeling. They laughed and messed around with each other, mostly Sai being inappropriate. The whole time a pair of cold eyes were on the young Uzumaki.

_**-Sasuke P.O.V- (I do not really like the third person to much so I'll be switching to first person.)**_

I walked into the outside cafeteria a little late because of football practice. Shikamaru and Neji sat down in front of me when we reached our table. I pulled out my sandwich and started chomping on it angrily. Neji and Shikamaru gave me an odd look but continued to eat their food kindly. Seeing as they were distracted in conversation I surveyed the area and guess who. The faggot blonde boy and his faggoty fuck buddies. He was even sitting in that dark haired freaks lap. What was up with all of the freakin' gay PDA going on?

I quickly ate the remainder of his sandwich and turned back to my friends, who pretended not to notice that I was staring at the boy I almost beat to death earlier. Stupid morons. I turned my attention back to the blonde. His hair was in a short ponytail, though I already knew it reached his shoulders. When it was down he looked like a defenseless girl, he even sounded like one. His eyes were a deep blue and the odd thing was that they showed both emptiness and happiness. His mouth, his smile, it was breathtaking. Wait, what are you thinking Sasuke? I never believed you could actually catch the gay, it seemed ridiculous.

By the time Shika and Neji were finished eating their lunch it was a tiny bit before class. Deciding to leave lunch early, I threw out my trash and grabbed my back pack. I made sure to walk by Naruto's table and give them all a look of disgust. Sai and Gaara gave me a heated glare while Lee and Naruto looked down at their laps. The blonde's head lifted and looked at me. Our eyes met and any happiness in those blue orbs disappeared. They showed fear, sadness, loneliness, and despair. A pang shot through my chest and I was forced to look away and walked off quickly.

What was that feeling, guilt maybe? No, I never feel guilty. Those eyes, they made me feel… disgusted. They made me think of my actions, something I never do. I don't mean to hurt them, not any one of those kids. I just don't want anybody getting as close to me as Neji and Shikamaru are. I already cause them enough problems, though they always never complain to me. I just hope that boy doesn't try.

I walked to my last class of the day, history. It was one of the most boring subjects discovered by mankind. I sat down in my normal seat by the back window and waited for my teacher to walk in. He walked in with some cheesy way of greeting us. That's when he droned on and on about something of the Aztecs and Mayans. I paid little attention as I had already read the chapters for this week last weekend.

A movement caught my attention, of course it was Naruto. He didn't seem too intrigued with the lesson either. He was noticeably falling asleep, slouching in his seat and letting out muffled yawns. I looked away and took some notes on things I don't remember reading. A couple of minutes later the teacher got into territory that I already knew so I stopped my notes and took a break. I glanced back over in the blonde's direction and sighed.

He was in a part of the room that usually wasn't in the range of the teacher's view, which was lucky. He had his head down with a pencil in his hand. His cheeks were tinted a light pink and his rosy lips were slightly parted. He shifted and made a tiny noise that only I seemed to hear. It sounded like a moan and a mewl at the same time. Images of him beneath me, panting and mewling loudly as I pushed my- oh god! I quickly shook the thought out of my mind. What the hell was I even thinking; I must have gone without sex for too long. My pants were unbearably tight feeling and the stupid denim was digging into my skin uncomfortably.

I jumped as the bell sounded and the teacher stopped his history lesson. He shouted out something about our homework but I paid no attention. It was time for football and I could as Shikamaru or Neji. I rushed towards the door, just wanting to be away from the innocent blonde. Luck was not with him that day though. The blonde was a few paces ahead of him and turned everywhere he turned. He tried to focus his eyes away from the boy when they wandered a bit too low for his liking. When they got to the club branch of the school Naruto slowed down and looked around at doors. I don't know what went through my mind but I stayed back a little, not wanting him to see me.

He stopped in front of one of the doors and peeked inside as innocently as innocent can be, but by the sound of the music coming from inside it didn't seem like the room could match his innocence. Someone called him in and the door shut behind him. Not wanting to be late to football I walked to the meeting room which was right at the end of the hall, about seven doors away from whatever club Naruto was in.

I walked into the room and surveyed the other guys working out on the various machines gathered in there. Since it started raining a little before school ended we were told to go here and work out and plan about the game coming up in the spring. Neji wasn't here today, but the pineapple headed Shikamaru was being lazy as always and sleeping on a bench in a corner of the big room. I headed my way over to him and sat down next to the boy with a plop.

_**-Naruto P.O.V-**_

I just finished my last class of the day and was headed to the dance studio. It was in a separate building that held a bunch of other clubs. I felt like I was being watched constantly on my way there. I thought about that time at lunch, it felt like Sasuke reached right into me and grabbed out everything. I figured that had something to do with it so I shook my head and walked quickly and soon found myself in front of the studio door. The music was already playing loud enough to hear through the door so I guessed almost everyone was there. I slowly opened it and poked my head in, only a few students were there, plus Iruka. There was a boy a little older than me with long brunette hair and he looked very feminine, a long blond haired girl dressed in purple, a girl with long bluish- black hair and pale eyes, and an older boy who looked a lot like Sasuke.

"Hey, Naruto! Don't be shy, come in!" Iruka yelled over the booming music. I stepped in hesitantly and played with the hem of my shirt nervously. The others looked over and the blonde girl squealed loudly.

"He's so gosh darn cute!" She said as she pulled me into a tight hug. It felt like someone was having their way with me, groping and rubbing all over my body. I tensed and yanked away from the spirited blonde. Ino's smile fell and she looked at me curiously.

"Wow. Nice one Ino, now he's terrified of you." said the older Sasuke looking boy with a hint of amusement at the situation. He seemed to catch on to my confusion quickly. "I'm Itachi Uchiha. Don't worry, I'm nothing like my little brother." He said and gave me a warm smile.

"Nice to know." I replied quietly.

"Well, I guess I should introduce everyone." Iruka stated through the tense air. He motioned for everyone to come over.

"The blonde girl is Ino, as you know that's Itachi, the black haired girl is Hinata, and the brown haired boy is Haku. There are others but they aren't here yet."

"It's nice to meet you all. I'm Naruto." I said and gave them a toothy grin. Ino squealed and glomped me, screaming something about cuteness.

"Today we're working in pairs so while we wait go find someone." said Iruka happily. I watched as Hinata paired with Haku and Ino seemed to be waiting by the door for someone. I felt a hand on my shoulder and swung around.

"Whoa, easy Tiger." Itachi said with that stupid smirk. "Want to partner up? I don't really like dancing with any of the others." He asked. I nodded and followed him to an empty part of the studio. Itachi looked through his IPod.

"Oh, I found it." He said and clicked play and the music started soft and then drums kicked in. As soon as the vocal started they moved in unison together. Itachi flung me out, only to pull me in quickly and dip me. I blushed but kept going with his moves. A little into the song he grabbed my thin hips and softly pulled me up onto his waist, with my legs wrapped around him. He let go of me and I let my arms go back, leading me into a backflip away from him. As the song finished, we ended up pressed against each other panting.

"Wow. Talk about sexual tension, you guys were hot!" announced Ino. I heard a few whistles and catcalls, oh god. Some of the other members had come and the door was wide open. I blushed and tried to push away from Itachi but he kept a firm grip and once again had a stupid smirk painted on his face. My face kept getting redder and redder and I swear some people were recording it.

"Let's give them something, eh?" Itachi really stated. But that's when he placed his lips on my lips softly. What was up with people kissing me today!? There were squeals and screams.

"What was that Itachi?" I demanded. He just shrugged.

"Fan service." he replied casually.

I moved away as he finally released me from his monster grip. I was still blushing as class ended and I grabbed my book bag. I quickly stormed out of my class and out to the parking lot in search of my brother. I had already notified him that I would be staying a bit later, but didn't mention anything of dancing. I'm sure he'd ask questions, he's always been good at reading my emotions.

I saw him pull up in his little red car and I walked towards the flashy vehicle. I slid onto the leathery seats of the car silently with a small smile from how the day turned out. It was so interesting, even Sasuke added to it. My brother, Kyuubi, gave me a strange look but pulled away from the school without a word. It wasn't until we go to the main roads that he started his interrogation.

"How was your day, Kit?" he asked casually as we turned onto another street.

"It was odd, but fine I guess." I answered. His smile fell instantly.

"It was fine? Father told me otherwise." Kyuubi said with a scowl.

"Oh. Don't worry about Sasuke. I can handle him." I defended.

"Sure you can, Naru."

"I can!" I yelled and pouted.

"Whatever." He responded "Anything else interesting about your day, a boy? You're glowing." Kyuubi smirked and I blushed more thinking of that stupid Itachi stealing a kiss from me.

"Ah. You got kissed?" Kyuubi's smirk grew bigger. What the hell? Did he read my mind?

"No I didn't read your mind." I must have looked like a puppy caught going through the trash. He sighed.

"You were thinking out loud." He stated simply and we pulled onto our street. He parked into our driveway and we got out and walked into the house. Seeing as I had nothing better to do I started my homework before dinner.

_**-Sasuke P.O.V-**_

When I left my 'practice' I saw a large group of people down the hall standing around and looking into a room. I froze; it was the room Naruto went into earlier. I desperately wanted to see what was going on but decided against it. I had better things to do like homework and other stuff. I could probably do with cleaning my room too.

I left the club building and went to the small parking lot in front of the main school building. I slid into the driver's seat of my sleek Ford F150. I put my bag on the floor in front of the passenger's side seat. My hands fished the keys from my pocket and I started the engine. I looked around to see if there were any cars leaving around me. As I pulled out of my spot I saw Naruto walking up to a red sports car. He looked sweaty and his cheeks were flushed. I groaned and diverted my eyes as I pulled out onto the street and headed towards my house.

I stopped at a red light and looked to the left of me. The same red sports car was pulled up right beside of me. I tensed but Naruto didn't seem to see me, he was occupied with looking out of the window. I kept looking at him, mostly at his gorgeous lips. I started to look away and back to the road when my eyes caught with the orange haired guy's gaze in the car. He smirked at me with a knowing glint in his eyes and drove off.

I felt extremely embarrassed but snapped out of it when I heard a honk from behind me. I continued driving and noticed Naruto's car turned. I don't know why. I had homework to do, I had to clean my room, I could help mom make dinner, or read a book. Why was I turning to follow the car?

It was a couple minutes later and I recognized the area as a suburban neighborhood for rich families. Why would Naruto be here? I continued following slowly and watched them park in the driveway of a fairly large house. I quickly drove by and for some reason couldn't help but take note of the address.

I got home quickly since I live in the same neighborhood. I hurried inside with a slam of the door and ran upstairs with my book bag and quickly starting on all of the homework I had. Somewhere in the middle of it I jotted something down in my notebook.

Naruto's address.


	3. Ramen

Hey there guys! Here's another chapter, sorry it's so short x.x

* * *

_**Naruto P.O.V**_

I went through my normal morning routine. Taking a shower, brushing my hair and teeth, and picking out an outfit. I had eggs, toast, and orange juice for breakfast. It was a normal morning. Well it was until I stepped outside to go to school.

I opened the door to find a giant bundle of orange flowers. My blue eyes widened into saucers. It was only my first week of school and I was getting flowers, it was all so unreal. The person got me orange flowers. They were tiger lilies, my favorite. I saw a little note pinned onto the base that was tied by a white ribbon. It was folded into the shape of a swan and tied by the neck.

I plucked the note out and opened it. The writing was neat but manly, most likely a guy. Girls rarely ever fell for me, I was only _cute._ The note was simple, it read:

_**Dear Naruto,**_

_**This may be confusing, but I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I don't know why I'm apologizing at all…but I am. So take these flowers. They remind me of you.**_

Ah. So it was an apology. But who could have sent it? Itachi could have, no he didn't seem like he would apologize for that. If Sai, Gaara, or Lee sent flowers I don't think they would be apologizing. It would be more like a get well card. Plus, Gaara and Lee don't seem like the type to get flowers for people. Who could it be?

With the question running through my mind I picked up the flowers and put them securely in my car and drove off to school. I went a little earlier than expected but I was happy I did. I wanted to get a vase for the flowers and the school had a gardening club. They had to have a pot or something I could fill with water.

I got there quickly and pulled into the tiny parking lot. I got out with my book bag and walked around to the passenger's side. I opened the door and pulled out the flowers. I locked the doors and made my way to the club building. Usually the teacher or someone would be there to water the plants in the morning. I knocked hesitantly on the door.

"Come in." said a slightly deep voice. I opened the door to see a dark haired boy wearing a turtleneck and had on sunglasses. That's not odd at all.

"I was wondering if you had a vase." I asked while showing him my flowers. He looked at them for a second before walking over to a cabinet and fishing through a bunch of vases. He made a noise of approval before grabbing one. He walked over and handed it to me. It was thick and tall. I placed them inside.

"Can I use your hose?" he looked at me blankly for a second then his face changed into an 'oh' kind of expression. He pointed to the corner of the room which had a small hose. I smiled and went and went over to start filling it. Why had he made that facial expression? I turned the knob and water starting coming from the tube. '_Oh._ I get it now.' I thought with a blush. I turned the knob back to stop the water and stood up. I walked to the door then looked back to see the boy watering a flower.

"Thank you." I said and received a grunt. "I'm Naruto." He stopped and looked up.

"I know. I saw you yesterday. I'm Shino." He said.

"Oh yeah… well I'll be off. Thank you again, Shino!" I said and closed the door behind me. I took the flowers to the nurse's office. Iruka wasn't there yet so I put them on the windowsill. I quickly wrote a note explaining the flowers and left to go to my locker.

I put in my combination and opened the locker. I gasped at the box of chocolates in there. There was another note on them.

_**Dear Naruto,**_

_**Um, I got you these. I didn't know if you would like the flowers so I got these. Oh and I thought ahead so if you don't like these I'll get you ramen.**_

I kind of felt bad, this person spending money on me just to apologize. I also didn't like chocolate so I felt even worse. I put the chocolate box in my backpack and headed to class early. I opened the door and saw that Sasuke was there. He was the only one there. He also seemed a bit unnerved. My seat was in front of his so I went to sit. It was still a couple minutes before class was supposed to start and it was chilly. I shivered and shifted in my seat. The thin shirt I had on only went to my elbows and left a lot of the neck exposed. I shivered again as a gust of wind from the open window hit me and knocked around my shirt around. I squeaked loudly and wrapped my arms around myself.

I felt something heavy fall on top of me and I pulled it in front of me to see what it was. It was a letterman jacket, and the name on the back said Uchiha. I tensed thinking Sasuke dropped it and I turned around to give it back. But I saw him shake his head in refusal.

"You're cold. Wear it and give it back when it gets warmer. It's not like there's football practice for that much longer." He said as he stared out of the window.

"W-wow. Thank you so much Sasuke." I replied and smiled gratefully as I put the jacket on. He turned his focus to me and smirked victoriously.

"You look weird. You're so small and cute." He said and his face immediately changed into something of fear and nervousness. I gaped at him but didn't want to further embarrass him. The jacket was too warm to do that.

"Really? Thank you! You look really tall and cool." I said with a big nervous grin. He seemed to relax and looked out of the window, eyes across the cloudy sky.

I turned around as the door opened and in walked Gaara and Lee. They walked in and waved but stopped mid-way. Gaara's mouth was open a bit and Lee was full out gaping. I heard them mutter something about Sai freaking out once he saw. Why would he freak out? It was just a stupid jock jacket.

Gaara and Lee stopped their staring but would glace up occasionally. I saw Gaara take out his phone and text someone. Less than a minute later a deranged Sai busted through the door. He didn't have his usual fake smile. It was replaced with a glare. The tall boy rushed over to me and I tensed. He grabbed me and pulled me to a standing position. The sudden gesture caused my back pack to fall and open, spilling the contents along with the box of chocolates.

"What the fuck is this?" he screamed at me while holding up the chocolates and pointing to the jacket. "Are you and Uchiha fucking? You're disgusting."

"No! I was just cold!" I yelled back at him. He threw the chocolates out of the window. I gasped then glared at him.

"Don't lie to me!" He screamed at me again and grabbed my wrist and yanked me closer to him. I cried out in pain and saw him raise his hand to slap me. I closed my eyes but nothing came. In fact I had been let go, causing me to fall to the floor and hurting my ankle. I heard a scramble of tables and chairs clashing with the ground.

"C'mon," I heard as I was being pulled to my feet. I opened my eyes but groaned as I put pressure on my foot and closed them again. I felt myself being swept up and carried off. I was scared it might be Sai so I opened my eyes. It was Sasuke. Sai was on the floor with his head bleeding and looked enraged. Gaara and Lee jumped up and held onto Sai as he tried to charge us.

"Sasuke…?" I asked stupidly. He looked at me with a blank expression then continued to look towards wherever we were going. I felt a cold rush of air; we must have made our way outside now. Sasuke opened his car door and placed me into the back seat, laying me down. He closed the door and walked around to the driver's seat. We drove off and I was beginning to feel worried about the whole situation.

"W-where are you taking me?" I asked quietly. He looked at me through the mirror but then looked back at the road. I tensed and felt tears brimming at my eyes. I heard of people being killed because they were gay… would Sasuke really kill me?

"Sasuke! P-please…" I trailed off, I was too afraid to continue. He looked at me with a look of doubt.

"I'm taking you to get ramen." He said slowly.

"Why?" I asked dumbly.

"Sai ruined your chocolates. I promised to get you ramen if you didn't like the chocolates." He said with a bit more confidence. My eyes widened and he looked back to the road. We stopped at a yellow light. I swallowed and leaned forward to whisper into Sasuke's ear.

"I forgive you…" I whispered quietly and he turned to look at me. I moved forward and pressed my lips against his cold ones.

* * *

Yay for Sasuke! Reviews for Sasuke? :D


	4. AN D:

Okay, so you guys must be really pissed being notified of another chapter this soon eheheh ^^l sorry. I wanted to address the reviewers. I TOTALLY agree with you about Naruto. I made him way to submissive. And also, I started this story without much skill, I've only written a 'story' once. It was for school though and it was 12 pages xD lol. So, I'm a bit mad at myself for saying this but I'm gonna try writing some more oneshots and reading different kinds of stories to improve my skill. Then, I'm going to rewrite this story with more feel to it and a more stubborn Naru. It's okay if you hate me right now ): but I promise I'll try to get to it as fast as possible. I might also try writing a shorter story then this to prep me. But I have no clue what pairing. If you guys want to you can name pairings you like in reviews? Again, I'm SO sorry! I hate when this happens to me, I feel like a d-bag.


End file.
